


Skinny Caramel Cappuccino

by princess_annon



Series: Hockey/Coffee Shop AU-nivesre [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Enemies to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_annon/pseuds/princess_annon
Summary: Draco works in the local coffee shop, Harry stops in one day before hockey practice. Rude names, confusion and kisses follow.





	Skinny Caramel Cappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> so, yeah. it's a coffee shop/muggle/modern day/hockey au. a bit cliche i know but i was inspired by a prompt i saw on instagram and this little world happened. some swearing, because they're seventeen. small disclaimer: the most i know about hockey is from the few months where i had to do it in p.e lessons at school about eight years ago, please forgive me.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this! it was intended to be a one-off but i came back to this world yesterday and couldn't leave these guys alone, so thought i would finally post this!
> 
> (anyone waiting for an update on you have your father's eyes, sorry but that might be a while.. i just didn't love writing it as much as i thought i would. but i don't really want to just abandon it so there may be a couple updates soon? no promises or anything)

It started out as an accident.

Harry was early for one of his hockey practices and decided to stop in the local coffee shop, it was nothing special but it was cozy and there was an abundance of soft fabric sofas and plush cushions and something about it felt like home. He took his time choosing a spot, near the empty fireplace in a square dark brown armchair with a red and gold striped cushion, and then went back to order a cappuccino. Harry smiled at the young cashier as he ordered, a girl with long dirty blonde hair and what appeared to be radishes hanging from her ears, then paid for his drink before sitting down again. It was only when the shout for "Scarhead" came did Harry realise there had been another head of blonde hair at the counter. Immediately in a bad mood, he stomped back up to the counter and picked up his mug, glared at the other teen, and stomped back to his seat (no he _didn't_ spill some of his coffee on himself as he sat down what are you talking about).

The next half an hour dragged by, with Harry feeling calmer with every sip of the coffee, It was only when he went to leave did he begrudgingly turn to thank Malfoy for the drink but saw it was only the girl there. She smiled absently at him and said "I'll tell him you liked it. Or you could leave a tip if you like, we split them evenly but it's up to you. Have a nice day." before turning and walking further into the coffee shop to clear some tables, humming to herself. Harry paused for a moment and then shoved a couple quid into the tip jar, turning and hurrying out across town to the hockey field.

~

It happened again the following week.

Draco was both dreading and looking forward to the hockey practice that evening. Although there weren't technically enough of them in the team to make two teams, they split up for half the sessions and it was the best being able to thrash Potter. Of course it was frustrating when they had to actually co-operate and work together on matches, but they were gradually climbing up the under 21 league so Draco supposed it was worth it. Right on time, an hour before their practice, Perfect Potter waltzed in and headed straight for the chair he had occupied last time (a disgusting thing in Draco's opinion, he  _much_ preferred the rounded dark silver velvet sofa at the far end of the cafe). It was only Draco working tonight, and he regrettably had to close up early so that he could make it to practice.

A small cough brought Draco out of his musings and he looked up to see green eyes frowning at him from behind slightly crooked glasses. "What can I get you Potter?" "Um, a skinnycaramelcappuccinowihtcinnamonontop. Please?" Draco's eyes narrowed the slightest amount before he nodded slowly and processed the payment, jerking his head to indicate Pothead take his seat again. Draco made the drink in his own time, making sure the milk was frothed perfectly (always more difficult to achieve with skimmed milk) and not a single dust of cinnamon made it onto the saucer. He opened his mouth to call out the idiot's name before remembering that he was only using the takeout cups to save himself time in closing up. He threw the coffee down the sink and rushed through making it a second time, scribbling on the side of the cup. "Potter!" He put the cup on the counter and took the mug and saucer out to the back to get the last of the washing up done, not encountering the other boy again until their practice.

~

" _'His Royal Jerkface'_? I mean really what kind of git would put 'His Royal Jerkface' on a coffee cup?" "I think it's supposed to be funny mate, cause you were like the school hero, or royalty?" Harry shook his head at his best friend, crushing the empty cup between his fingers. "I'll show him who's the jerkface." (Harry was  _not_ going to admit that he had yet again taken his time enjoying the coffee and given a hefty tip when he left.) Ron just shrugged, and walked over to where Dean, Seamus and Blaise were joking about the blonde in question. (He also wasn't going to admit that he had stared at the handwriting for  _far_ too long, imagining how his real name would look in the elegant flourish.)

~

The next week when Harry showed up, Malfoy wasn't there.

He ordered his skinny caramel cappuccino again and it was made by a bouncy girl with bubblegum pink hair, the blonde girl was on the tills again. Harry found that although the coffee was good, and the caramel shot was just the perfect amount of sweetness, something wasn't quite right. He still gave a tip when he left and the blonde smiled the same smile as before, giving a little wave, and he felt bad that he didn't know her name. (Malfoy wasn't at practice either and Blaise said he didn't know anything and Harry  _definitely_ wasn't worried.)

~

Potter showed up again two days later.

Luna had told Draco about Potter coming in again, obviously. Luna told Draco about everything that happened in the cafe when he wasn't there, whether he wanted to know or not (he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what Potter was doing). Although he was loathe to admit it, Draco loved hearing about all the drama that went on in their little town, especially his cousin's comments about it. He was surprised when Ted told him to go on tills for a while and started making the drinks, but he was his boss and uncle, so he knew not to argue. It was only when that small cough sounded and Draco looked up again into a pair of sparkling green eyes (wait,  _sparkling_?) did he realise why. "Potter. Skinny caramel again?" "Actually, can I get an upside down mocha frapp, with cream and a shot of mint? Please." Draco picked up a plastic cup without looking for them and scribbled down the different codes for each item of the drink, passing it to Ted quickly. "Actually Malfoy, I'd like you to make it." The blonde's left eyebrow twitched slightly but he took the cup back off his uncle and Luna moved over to take the asshole's payment.

While he made the drink, Draco was painfully aware of Potter and Luna talking at the counter. Potter had leant against the wall at the end, and they were talking about nargles or wracksuprts or something, whatever Luna's latest craze was. The rest of the conversation was drowned out by the blender going, crushing the ice into a million pieces and mixing it together with the milk, coffee, chocolate and mint syrup (oh how he wanted to put Potter in that blender). "Here you go." Draco passed the drink after pouring it over the whipped cream and chocolate sauce, turning back to the other customers and purposely ignoring the sputter of indignance that must have been in response to the new name that spread along the side of the cup in his flowing handwriting.

~

"Oliver's boy toy? Why on earth would he put that as your name?" "Because, Hermy, he's a twat." Harry was pacing up and down his (other) best friends room as she sat on her double bed, several books, pencils, her laptop and a slightly ugly ginger cat surrounding her. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat up, pulling her hair back and forcing the masses of curls into a bun, the hairband stretching as much as it could without snapping. "Okay, so you think that because you two hate each other's guts and have done for the past five years, he's putting weird names on your drinks that now mention your hockey coach?" "Yes!" "But they're good drinks?" "Yes, unfortunately. But-" "So what's the problem? You get a good drink, he gets to earn a living, and you both get your daily fill or riling each other up." "It's not daily..." Harry muttered and sat down (finally!), smiling a little when Crookshanks got up from his position spread across Hermione's books to come and demand some attention from him. "But you'd tell me if you actually were Oliver's boy toy, right?" Hermione raised her eyebrows meaningfully and Harry took his turn to roll his eyes. "Honestly, there's nothing there. He's mad for Charlie, and you and everyone else knows it." "So are you Charlie's boy toy?" "Hermione!" Harry threw a cushion at her in outrage, but they were both laughing and soon Harry had forgotten all about the perfect handwriting and grey eyes that he saw every time he went to sleep.

~

Then Hermione started coming with him every week.

The two would walk in and head straight to the chairs by the fireplace, sometimes one behind the other, sometimes arm in arm mid-conversation, and after a few minutes Harry would go up to order. "Hey Luna, one mocha, no cream, and can I get a slow brewed skinny iced latte with caramel and hazelnut, extra cream?" or "Malfoy. One mocha no cream, and a skinny two and a half shot mocha with two pumps of normal chocolate, one of white chocolate, and cream and chocolate sauce. Please." or "One mocha no cream, one skinny caramel cappuccino with cinnamon on top." or one time it was "two mochas no cream, thanks."

Draco had had enough. Every time he would put a different name and every time Potter would leave a way too generous tip, and they would proceed to ignore each other outside of the coffee shop until hockey practice where they yelled abuse at each other as normal. Whether it was 'Twatter', 'Golden Gaytime' (a suggestion from his other cousin, Dora), 'His Lordship of Fuckery' (after the overly complicated mocha), 'My Grandpa's Decaying Bollocks' (thank Blaise for that one), or 'Whiny Bitch That Isn't Granger', Potter just didn't seem to care about the names anymore. Luna still smiled and waved when Potter left, and Granger would stay and talk to her about the latest discovery in mythical creatures (how surprised was he to find out Granger believed in them too?), and he would leave out the back to follow Potter to hockey from a safe distance.

~

"Okay everyone, I know you're all getting fed up of going through the plays but trust me, you're gonna love them after the match against Brighton and Hove on Sunday! Now piss off and I'll see you here in two days, seven thirty sharp!" Oliver saluted them with a backwards peace sign and walked over to where Charlier was waiting for him, Ron immediately turning to Harry. "I'm happy for them and everything, but do they have to go everywhere together? The other day, Charlie brought round Norberta his new komodo dragon and Oliver was there too! It's like having another brother already." Harry smiled slightly and patted Ron's shoulder. "Let them enjoy themselves. How long have we been waiting for this to happen?" "Yeah yeah I know, it's almost as bad as you and bloody Malfoy." Harry stopped in his tracks as Ron kept walking, oblivious until his best friend choked out " _What?!_ "

"Uhh.. Dean help me out here?" Ron's ears turned bright red and he reached out to grab Dean's arm as he passed. "How bad have those two been lately?" "Oh dude it's been painful. Harry mate, just hurry up and shag the guy so we can win this weekend, yeah?" The taller boy gave a wink and carried on to catch up with Seamus, swinging an arm around his shoulders and muttering "We need to get out of here ASAP. Ron just told Harry about the Malfoy situation." The look on Seamus' face was the definition of 'oh shit' and he hurried over to tell Blaise, who looked past them at Potter and Weasley talking and then on to Draco slowly making his way behind everyone. "Well, nothing we can do now boys. They're either gonna kill each other or start viciously snogging. Best leave them to it."

Blaise's guess seemed more accurate as Harry stuck his hockey stick out to stop Malfoy walking past him. "Alright, dickhead. We need to talk." Ron inched his way back over to the changing rooms as Draco stopped walking and stared at Harry. "What about?" "Oh I don't know, about the names on my coffee cups? About how perfectly you make any stupid order I give you? About how I never realised one of your eyes is blue not grey? About how freaking soft your hair looks all the damn time?" Every question, Harry took a step closer to Malfoy until they were inches away from each other. The last ones startled a small laugh out of the blonde. "Excuse me?" "No I'm serious, why does your hair look so good? I've tried so many different products and my hair always looks like a birds nest." Malfoy let out another small laugh, pretty much just an exhalation, before lifting one hand and running it through Potter's hair. "Nah, your hair always looks like you've just been fucked." He pulled him in close and the boys smashed their lips together, neither really knowing why or how they'd come to be kissing, but soon enough Harry's free arm snaked around Draco's waist and the hand in Harry's hair tightened and they had to pull apart for air. "It's called heterochromia, by the way." Draco muttered, turning to walk away but Harry sniggered and pulled him in for other slow kiss. "That's ironic."

~

Harry showed up almost every day and ordered a skinny caramel cappuccino with cinnamon on top. He would go to his chair by the fireplace, with or without Hermione. He would wait for Draco and they'd walk to practice together (they destroyed Brighton and Hove and were through to the quarter finals). On evenings where Draco didn't have to work Harry would meet him from school and they'd sit together on the velvet sofa, Harry's hands tucked in the pockets of Draco's dark green hoody, and call each other names.


End file.
